The Five Guardians
by AnimeGmr101
Summary: The Dimensional Rift has been closed to the worlds for almost a Millennium. All because of Oragoth and Aku, the Doors of Old were sealed forever, with Five Guardians silently watching from five crystal pillars. What will become of all of them when the doors are opened once again?
1. Chapter 1: A Legend Foretold

**The Five Guardians**

**Chapter 1**

**A Legend Foretold**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5D's, Yugioh ZEXAL, Yugioh Arc-V, Hetalia Axis Powers, Cardfight Vanguard, Fairy Tail, FullMetal Alchemist, D. Grey Man, Black Butler, Fruits Basket, Ouran High School Host Club, InuYasha, Super Smash Bros. Series, and Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**

**A/N: HELLO DUDES AND DUDETTES! I'm back! I decided to make another multi anime/game fanfic. Possibly a bit better than my last one, Real and Dangerous. This was written during school hours, but I totally want to see your opinion on this. This will be in Crossover Section Hetalia Axis Powers and InuYasha. I've been feeling guilty since I've been focusing on Hetalia and not the other Animes I watch or the Video Games I play, so take this story as a reminder why I still love them. Well, hope you enjoy minna-san!~**

* * *

**-Vanguard Universe-**

**"And today class, we will study a legacy told very few times." Aichi's History teacher announced. "This legend is said to have been kept secret from us all for millions of years."**

**Aichi sighed. Great, another subject he might fail at.**

**"Now, we won't need our textbooks, since it was all written in this book I found at a shrine near here." Said the teacher, holding up an ancient book with strange symbols engraved into it.**

**Now most of the class was beginning to get interested. The thought of something like that would probably be really important. They listened quietly as the teacher read the legend.**

**_Long ago, in a time of peace, the different dimensional worlds lived in harmony, in the center of the dimensional rift was a small island, where the four corners reflect the four seasons. It was there the five guardians lived, where they protect the Doors of Old. With them around, all was peaceful, the dimensional rift was open to all. At that time, people crossed the rift to see new worlds and new places, but that all changed when HE came._**

**_His name was Oragoth, a high priest to the god of evil. He was filled with anger and hate towards the peace passed down by his master. He set out to remove that era, and replace it with an era of evil and hate._**

**_He sent countless demons to the Doors of Old, attempting to break them down as so is to penetrate the Sacred Isle. However, the Archer, one of the guardians, quickly slaughtered the horrors from ever penetrating the doors. With the help of the Gunner, they were able to keep back the armies._**

**_Many times Oragoth sent demon armies, and soon resorted to magic beings like giants and evil sprites. But even they were slaughtered by the Swordsman and the Spearman. The Priestess was busy creating sutras to keep them back._**

**_Finally, Oragoth, desperate for domination, turned to his master, the God of Evil, Aku. Oragoth returned to his shrine and prayed day and night. Weeks turned into months, and at the beginning of a new year, Aku was finally summoned._**

**_With his master by his side, Oragoth charged to the Doors. All of them were never able to withstand the strength and power of the Evil One. So with a final, desperate attack, the two attacked the Doors, and at long last, they broke!_**

**_Oragoth and his demons flooded the doors, surrounding the isle. There, the guardians fought hard to defend their home. However, it was not long before they were overwhelmed. The Guardians were losing badly._**

**_Aku was close to consuming the island and the dimensional rift, however, the five took to their last and final defense._**

**_Combining their powers was the only way to seal the evil ones away. However, it was not going to be easy, it had involved their holy items and sealing their beings away._**

**_And so with the last of their power, the Gaurdians sealed themselves away, only to seal those with the Devil's Heart away. As a last line of defense, they sealed themselves in crystal pillars, their power channeling the seal that is hidden on their isle._**

**_To ensure that no demons or any other evil release the one with the heart of a Devil, they closed the doors to the rift. They remained locked forever, until the time comes for an era of peace once again._**

**Aichi became interested in the legend and was quickly immersed in he story. He somehow felt familiar with the story,but he didn't know why.**

**Little did he know that this story was being told all over time and space. At the exact same moment.**

* * *

**-Zexal Universe-**

**"YUMA TSUKUMO, GET UP AND GET TO SCHOOL!" Kari shouted up to her little brother, who was half asleep on his hammock.**

**Yuma was staring up the ceiling when he heard his older sister call out.**

**He recalled having a really strange dream, like someone was calling out to him. It was strange, he felt like he knew the voice somewhere before.**

**Astral, luckily, was there to snap Yuma out of his trance. Thus it resulted for Yuma to start running to get ready and get to school.**

* * *

**-Yugioh Universe-**

**"Grampa, what is that?" Yugi asked his grandfather, who was looking at an old book in the basement.**

**"Oh, Yugi. I was just looking at an old book an old friend gave me. Said it was about the dimensional rift guarded by five Guardians." Grandpa explained.**

**"Wow Gramps, that's amazing. I never knew that there were people like that." Yugi said in awe.**

**"Hah hah, would you like to read it?" Grampa asked. "They said that there is a strange clue that is said to predict the future. But in order to read it, you must solve the obstacle."**

**"What is it?" Yugi asked, curious.**

**_"Ye who seeks to free us, call to us by our names. We give you five clues, spell out our names with the red liquid flowing within yourself._**

**_I am a descendent of the snow, what am I?_**

**_I am a tree in the Land Where the Sun Rises, I grace the land with pink blossoms every spring, what am I?_**

**_I am from a far away isle, my name comes from the 50th land in a distant continent, what is it?_**

**_I am from a Latino land, yet my name is oriental, mine is ocean, what is it?_**

**_I hail from the deserts of Africa, my name means greenery in your language, what is it?_**

**_Solve our names, and we shall be freed. Ye must use the clues we gave ye to discover our pillars._**

**_If ye see five shrines in the village you live in, visit them. They may provide clues._**

**_Until then."_**

**"Wow Grampa, that's cool." Yugi wondered in awe.**

**"Well, here you are Yugi. Hope the puzzle will prove enjoyable." Grampa said, giving the book to Yugi, who puts it in his back pack.**

**"Thanks Gramps, see ya later!" Yugi called, running to school.**

* * *

**-5D's Universe-**

**Luna was sleeping soundly, that on the outside, in her dream, however, it was a nightmare.**

**-Dream-**

**"_! We must seal them away!" yelled a teenaged girl with wavy black hair and in a pink long sleeved shirt with a red heart it and white jeans. She carried a yellow bow.**

**"But _, we would have to seal our selves away! Are we even ready?!" yelled a girl with long straight black hair and in a blue short sleeved shirt and red jeans. She carried a red and gold sword.**

**"_! It is the only way for peace to remain in the Rift." explained a girl with dark brown hair with a turquoise shirt with two arrows pointing at each other and purple shorts. She carried a red and gold spear.**

**"We have no other choice." a girl with long, crimson hair and golden eyes wearing a black, off-shoulder top, black shorts, and black, knee-high boots. She carried a black bow and arrow.**

**"It has already been decided." said a black haired girl in an orange long sleeved shirt and light blue jeans. She had two grey blasters in her hands.**

**"Very well, then." said the swordsman.**

**A bright light blinded Luna, preventing her from seeing anything else. When she looked behind her, there was a giant serpent the size of the Eiffel Tower followed by a man in black priest robes.**

**"You foolish Guardians cannot defeat me!" the serpent hissed savagely, sending two purple orbs at the five.**

**Luna screamed at them to get out of the way, but the spearman slashed the two venomous orbs away.**

**Luna didn't see anymore as she woke up at that moment.**

**-End Dream-**

**Luna sat up quickly and panted. She woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around and saw that she was in her room again. Luna sighed again, breathing deeply. Kuribon came out in its spirit form to comfort Luna to see if she was alright.**

**"That wasn't an ordinary dream." Luna muttered, petting Kuribon gently.**

**And right she was.**

* * *

**-GX Universe-**

**Deep in Academy Island was a hidden cave by the lighthouse, hidden by the waves of the ocean.**

**Inside the cave was a spear lodged into the ground, behind it, was a pillar of sapphire. Encased in the pillar was a girl with dark brown hair in a low ponytail.**

**"The seal, it's weakening."**

* * *

**-Hetalia Universe-**

**In the country of Canada, a hidden mountain concealed by the Canadian mountains lay with a friendly vibe towards the animals. In the hidden mountain was a cave, its entrance covered in snow.**

**Deep in the cave was a black bow and arrow lodged into the rocky floor. Behind the weapons was a pillar of amethyst. Concealed in the pillar was a black spiky haired girl.**

**"They are becoming stronger."**

* * *

**-InuYasha Universe-**

**Deep in the Feudal Era a secret Everglade was hidden from Kaede's village. The Everglade was concealed in mist, masking the entrance to a large tree.**

**Deep in the tree were two blasters lodged into the moist floor. Behind the two weapons was a pillar made of ruby. Inside, was a girl with wavy black hair in a low ponytail.**

**"The time has come."**

* * *

**-Smash Bros. Universe-**

**In a secret forest beyond the Smash Mansion, a secret meadow was hidden by the trees, deep in the meadow was a catacomb buried within the flowers.**

**Deep in the catacomb was a sword lodged into the ground. Beyond the sword was an emerald pillar. Inside the pillar was a girl with long black hair.**

**"We must stop the evil once again."**

**-Digimon Universe-**

**Deep inside a cave in the Digital World, a pillar of opal stood behind a pair of twin blasters. The girl inside had dark curly hair in a low ponytail.**

**"It's time."**

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed it! Any questions at all, PM me so I can answer them.**

**Ciao! **


	2. Chapter 2: A Strange Vibe

**The Five Guardians  
Chapter 2  
A Strange Vibe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs and the plot.**

**A/N: Ciao Everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter cause this one's coming right at ya!**

* * *

**-Yu Yu Hakusho Universe-**

**Deep in Demon World, a seal deep in the territory of Alaric began to pulse with black aura. The seal began to crack and the vibes began to spread throughout Demon World, strengthening the demons and apparitions.**

**This vibe eventually reached both the Human World and Spirit World, alerting Prince Koenma.**

**-FullMetal Alchemist Universe-**

**It wasn't long before the vibe reached beyond the dimensions and into the others. The vibes had turned the skies of Amestris into a blood red color.**

**The change of the sky's color alerted the many citizens and the military. So Roy Mustang was going to do something about it.  
-Fruits Basket Universe-**

**The vibe also reached the Sohma Houses scattered across the town. It therefore made those sensitive to the atmosphere suspicious, such as Hana.**

**The vibe also reached Akito, who alerted the rest of the House of the vibe.**

* * *

**-Fairy Tail Universe-**

**As the vibe spreads, it changed minor things in Magnolia. Monster attacks were frequent and the sky was forever turned to an eternal night.**

**Makarov of the Fairy Tail Guild, gather all the good guilds and discussed a meeting with them. They were to band together and get to the bottom of the strange occurrences.**

**-D. Grey Man Universe-**

**Those in the Black Order also felt the evil vibe spread. Kanda became very suspicious. However, he did not dwell too long on the subject as calls of more Akuma appearing stopped him.  
Whatever it was, it was causing a lot of Akuma to come forward. That was just one of their problems since the Millennium Earl was growing more powerful.**

* * *

**-Black Butler Universe-**

**The aura reached far enough to this dimension. It had strengthened Sebastian, Hannah, the Triplets, and Claude that their demonic auras flared.**

**They flared so much that a normal human could feel it! So a lot of people stayed away from the Trancy and Phantomhive manors, believing that ghosts dwell in them.**

* * *

**-Yugioh Universe-**

**At Domino High, Yugi was reading the book over and over, trying to find clues to the riddles. Yami did his best to try and help, but the book was filled with strange things. Such as the "use of the Doors of Old."**

**"Hey Yug, whatcha lookin at?" Joey asked his best friend.**

**"Oh, hi guys!" Yugi greeted his friends, Joey, Tristan, Tèa, Ryou, and Duke. "I'm just looking through this book Grampa gave me. He said that this story was lost for centuries. Plus many people would try and solve the riddle at the end of the book."**

**"So, what's it about?" Tèa asked.**

**"It's about five Guardians who guarded the dimensional rift for a long time, bringing peace to all. Then the whole place was suddenly attacked by a evil priest and a god of evil. I didn't get that far, but it's really good to read." Yugi explained.**

**"Really? Wow, sounds interesting." Tristan wondered in awe.**

**They talked about the subject for a whole hour until Yugi remembered about the five shrines.**

**"Hey guys are there any shrines around in Domino?" he asked.**

**"Yeah, there's the Hitagawa Shrine in the north, the Shiei Shrine to the south, the Kanashimi Shrine to the east, the Fukarika Shrine to the west, and the Domino Shrine in the center of Domino City." Duke replied. "Why?"**

**"The book said that five shrines in the city would help us uncover the five guardians names. There was a clue in each shrine." Yugi explained, showing his friends the text.**

**"Well, Hitagawa Shrine is just a few blocks away from here, maybe we can go there after school." Tèa answered.**

**"Great idea!" Yugi exclaimed happily.**

**Soon after their final class, Yugi and the gang went to Hitagawa Shrine. Joey suggested to bring Serenity with them, along with a few others. As a result, Raphael, Valon, Allistar, Mai, and surprisingly Mokuba and Seto came along too. Yugi had a suspicion that Mokuba overheard them and dragged Kaiba with him.**

**Hitagawa Shrine was, to say the least, a truly beautiful place. On both sides of the main temple were two koi ponds filled with life. The grass was a bright green and the trees were swaying merrily to the slight breeze blowing through the shrine. A single priest was sweeping the stone path.**

**"Hello there! I am Anakuk Hitagawa. I'm head priest. May I help you?" asked the priest.**

**To say he wasn't handsome was an insult! He had slightly wavy pitch black hair, crystal green eyes, moon pale skin, and was wearing a priest's robes when working at a shrine or temple.**

**"Hi! Um, we are just looking around. We are very curious about the shrine and we wanted to check it out." Yugi explained, thinking up a lie on the spot.**

**"Alright, if you need anything, just ask." Anakuk replied continuing with his cleaning.**

**The gang wandered around the shrine, secretly looking for any clues to the name of one of the Guardians.**

**Yami, still in spirit form, spotted a strange name carved into an old tree, right into a shape of a lily flower.**

**_Kukana_**

**That was the name written on the tree. It seemed almost familiar. Then it struck Yami that it was Anakuk's name, spelled correctly! The priest's name was only Kukana spelled backwards!**

**"Yugi, check out that tree over there." Yami suggested, pointing to the engraved tree.**

**Yugi stared at the engraving and quickly puts the pieces together. Taking out a small piece of paper and a pencil, he quickly wrote down the name. Yugi saw that the sun was almost down and quickly called to his friends that it was time to go.**

* * *

**-5D's Universe-**

**Luna slowly ate her food, thinking about the dream that she had. Leo had noticed this, and was very concerned.**

**"Hey Luna, what's the matter? Feeling sick or something?" Leo asked his twin sister.**

**"It's nothing Leo, I'm fine. Just maybe a mood swing." Luna replied, lying on the spot.  
"If you say so. Just remember, I'm here for you sis. And so are Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, and the rest of us." Leo explained, cleaning up his plate.**

**"I know, thanks bro." Luna thanked, going back to eating her breakfast.**

* * *

**-GX Universe-**

**"Jay! Jaden, wake up!" Syrus called to his best friend, who was sleeping the weekend away, again.**

**"Ten more minutes Sy." Jaden groaned, turning over on his side.**

**Syrus sighed, this was impossible. To wake Jaden up takes a miracle!**

**"Alright then, if you need me I'll be by the lighthouse." Syrus told him before exiting their dorm room.**

**As soon as Syrus left the dorm, he could've sworn he heard a hollow sound reach the waves cliffs near the lighthouse. He slowly crept over to the edge of the cliff and looked down, there was nothing there to say the least, but it did seem suspicious.**

* * *

**-Bakugan Universe-**

**Shortly after the vibe reached Vestroia and the city Dan and his friends live in. The bad vibe was able to unleash the evil that the Six Ancient Warriors of Vestroia sealed away long ago.**

**This immediately came to Drago's attention that the evil vibe caused the dark one to rise again, but who or what caused the vibe?**

* * *

**-Yugioh Universe-**

**The next day was the start of the weekend. Yugi and the gang went to Kanashimi Shrine, which was a funeral shrine. The atmosphere was gloomy and grim, but the place was covered with pink cherry blossom flowers. Some of the greenery gave the place some life and joy, but even that wasn't enough.**

**A small fountain in the center of the shrine pooled into the ground, where a small pond filled with koi fish swam. A priestess was practicing archery not to far away.  
The priestess had an air of silence around her, so with a few well chosen words, they got her name.**

**"I am Arukas, head priestess of the shrine." she greeted quietly, going back to her archery practice.**

**'Well, that escalated quickly.' Yugi thought nervously.**

**Arukas had light blonde hair, piercing green eyes, and wore the traditional priestess kimono. She seems to be really serious.**

**The gang separated again and looked around. The Tèa discovered a name written on one of the cherry blossom trees.**

**_Sakura_**

**The name struck a cord in her as she read the name.**

**"Hey Yugi, I found another name!" Tèa called.**

**Yugi quickly ran over and read the name a few times. She was right, it was the answer to one of the clues to the riddle.  
The next few days were filled with the visit of each shrine. So far the gang found five names from the five shrines.**

**_Yukiko_**

**_Sakura_**

**_Kukana_**

**_Umi_**

**_Midori_**

**But what did the riddle mean by red liquid inside themselves?**

**The Yugi thought of the most obvious answer, it was BLOOD!**

**Yugi made a small prick on his hand, enough to make himself bleed very little. So he wrote the five names on the bottom of the paper. All of a sudden, all five names glowed with a red light.**

**"Arigato"**

**"Danke"**

**"Дзякуй"**

**"Xìexìe"**

**"Thank You"**

**That was what Yugi heard after the light from the names died down.**

* * *

**-GX Universe-**

**The pillar of sapphire suddenly cracked! The crack grew bigger until it broke into tiny pieces and a bright light filled the cave. A speedy figure rushed out of the pillar and swiftly grabbed the spear lodged into the ground.**

**She had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and wore a turquoise shirt with two arrows pointing at each other and purple shorts along with brown boots with yellow laces. In her hand was the gold and red spear.**

**"Look out world, Kukana is back!" she said with a smirk.**

* * *

**-Hetalia Universe-**

**In the Canadian mountains, the amethyst pillar cracked enough to let bright light out of its shell. The pillar soon broke into tiny pieces and a girl with long, crimson hair and golden eyes wearing a black, off-shoulder top, black shorts, and black, knee-high boots.**

**She slowly walked towards the black bow and arrow. With one quick swipe, the girl removed it with ease.**

**"Midori is back!" declared the girl.**

* * *

**-Super Smash Bros. Universe-**

**The emerald pillar blasted open and a figure jumped from the top and landing on the ground without a scratch on her.**

**She had long straight black hair, dark brown eyes, in a blue short sleeved shirt, red jeans, and silver sneakers. She quickly retrieved the red and gold sword from the ground and did a few quick slashes.**

**"Sakura has returned." she whispered softly.**

* * *

**-InuYasha World-**

**The ruby pillar exploded, scattering tiny pieces of it along the cave floor. A girl with wavy black hair, dark brown eyes, black glasses, in a pink long sleeved shirt with a red heart on it, white jeans, and turquoise shoes.**

**The girl slowly walked over to the golden bow and picked it up.**

**"Look out, Umi is alive and kicking." the girl smugly said.**

* * *

**-Digimon Universe-**

**The opal pillar also exploded. Scattering the pieces of the jewel everywhere. The impact was so harsh, it even imbedded some into the walls.**

**A girl with black wavy hair in a low ponytail, dark brown eyes, in an orange long sleeved shirt, light blue jeans, and in dark blue ankle boots with red laces somersaulted from the pillar and quickly took her twin blaster.**

**"Oh Yeah! Yukiko is alive and kicking some butt!" cheered the girl, fist punching the air.**

* * *

**-Yu Yu Hakusho Universe-**

**At the same time the five guardians were released, the seal broke! Dark mist crept from the gate and took into the shape of a man with pitch black hair, black soulless eyes, and in Japanese priest kimono.**

**Oragoth had returned!**

**"Look out Guardians, your worlds shall clash together, literally!" he chuckled, chanting some sort of spell in a strange language.**

* * *

**-Dimensional Rift-**

**The Doors of Old began to glow with a sinister aura, until all of a sudden, they all fused into a great giant door!**

**From a map eye view, the dimensions have all been placed as one World!**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this minna-san! Please Review, Favorite, or Follow!**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3: Revival of the Guardians

**The Five Guardians**  
**Chapter 3**  
**Revival of the Guardians**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs and the plot.**

**A/N: Guten Tag Everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story so far. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**-Yugioh Universe-**

**"What just happened?" Yugi asked himself, looking around the room, seeing that nothing as changed.**

**-In Another Part of Domino City-**

**Yusei had woken up feeling like he was ran over by a truck. A major earthquake took place during the night and it messed him up pretty bad.**

**Little did the turbo duelist know, the earthquake effected all the worlds. This caused the dimensional wall to break he space-time continuum.**

**All because of Oragoth's spell.**

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

**Ciel Phantomhive instantly sensed something strange. He didn't just sense it, he just that feeling in his gut. It wouldn't be long that the queen would be asking for his help to investigate.**

**He sighed heavily. Great, another idiot who messed up badly and got on the radar of the queen's suspicions.**

**With Oragoth, he was already planning a plan of attack. With that he sent five of his strongest demon generals with armies with up to 1,000 soldiers to attack Canada, Domino City, Smashville, England, and Wellington.**

**His five strongest generals were all S-Class and shadow demons. Their names feared by many. Legendary, yes, feared, yes, destructive, yes. But do they live up to their reputation? Yes, but the Guardians always manage to make them seem weak. Which is why during imprisonment, they trained very hard. Their names? They are Ellis, Damien, Shin, Galdroy, and Veno.**

**They were given their orders and soon enough, they started destroying their targets, wrecking havoc across the streets, and slaughtering people like it was game.**

**This came to the attention of everyone! Especially the countries. When the demons attacked Canada, in the World Meeting, he suddenly collapsed and cause America, England, and France to be troubled, but it wasn't long before the same thing happened to England!**

**"IGGY! CANADA! DUDE WHAT HAPPENED?" America shrieked.**

**"Well, isn't this an unexpected thing." said a voice from nowhere, making everyone jump.**

* * *

**-Domino City-**

**Yuya shook his head vigorously when he got a good look with the city he landed in with his friends.**

**Not too far, Yuma also landed with his friends staring in awe that he was in the city where legends come from.**

**Duel Academy was near the harbor, and because of Yubel, Jaden was up and ready to face whatever caused the mess. However that also meant that his friends would also tag along too.**

**All of a sudden the sky turned blood red, and screaming citizens were everywhere. Knowing that was danger in Domino again, the Five heroes from five different time periods, and their friends quickly rush to the source of the chaos.**

**What they saw and stopped them in their tracks and gape their mouths open in horror. A huge demon army had begun rampaging the city causing destruction and death everywhere. Yusei, Yugi and their friends were able to get there too, at the same time as Jaden, Yuma, Yuya, and their friends. Though Yuma and Yuya did fanboy for a bit because they were meeting Yusei, Jaden, and Yugi, for Yuya, the trio and Yuma. Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden already know each other because of the Paradox incident.**

**"Yug, there's no way we can take these guys unless we make our cards real!" Joey exclaimed.**

**"Yugi, you know that Akiza can do that." Yusei told the King of Games.**

**The demon general in charge of destroying Domino City, Veno, watch as the friends discuss a plan to take care of the demon problem. He glared at what was in Yugi's hand. The Book of the Guardians was an ancient book with riddles and clues to summon the guardians, but only one with the souls of both light and darkness can summon them, and Yugi had both.**

**With the gang, the book started to glow. Yugi started at it as everyone looked at him and the book.**

**"What's going on with the book Yug?" Tristan asked, pointing to the book.**

**"I don't know," Yugi replied, opening the glowing book.**

**The inscription was written on one of the blank pages in the book.**

**If ye wishes to summon companions, you must speak the following:**

_**Oh Lady of Light, **  
**I call upon thee!**_

_**We your servants are in need,**  
**Destruction has befallen our humble village.**_

_**Send us help, **  
**And may your brother of the Earth**_

**_Lead us!_**

**Yugi carefully read the inscription and began to chant the spell.**

**And it was no sooner that Ciel, his servants with Sebastian, the Fairy Tail Guild, the Data Squad, the Spirit Detectives, some Smashers, both Ed and Al, a few exorcists from the Black Order, the Hetalians, the Sohmas, and the Shard Hunting Gang appeared after Yugi chanted the spell.**

**Most of their reactions were, "WHAT THE HECK?!"**

**"Uh, Yugi, I think ya did the wrong one." Joey replied looking at all the strange people that appeared.**

**"I think you might be right." Yugi replied sweat dropping.**

**Veno had enough patience. Now was his chance to slaughter them all. Veno jumped down from the building he was standing on, his midnight black armor clanking loudly as he landed. He smirked through his helmet as the large group turned to him.**

**"Well well, it looks like I have to slay you filthy humans, traitors, and half-breeds myself." Veno said with a slight chuckle.**

**Just as Veno was about to attack the group a very bright light shine from the book.**

**"Call me, summon the powers of the Third Guardian." whispered a voice, seemingly coming from the book.**

**Not long after, a spell was automatically written on another blank page.**

_**Lady of Light**  
**I call upon thee.**_

_**I ask you to summon one of your beloved daughters.**  
**She with the name of a blossoming bloom, I call upon her!**_

**_Her name, I call upon you,_**

**_Guardian of the Worlds, Sakura!_**

**Yugi chanted the spell, and one of the most amazing miracles happened.**

**At once, a shining pillar of green stopped Veno's attack. When the pillar faded away, there stood a girl with long black hair, dark brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, in a mid sleeve dark blue shirt, red jeans, silver shoes, and carrying a yellow and red sword.**

**"Well Veno, I see you haven't changed a bit." said the young girl, twirling her sword in her fingers.**

**"Che, the Guardian of the Spring Lands, Sakura, one of the Five Guardians of Light. I see you haven't changed one bit." Veno sneered, instantly taking out a black bladed sword.**

**"Let's finish this, shall we?" Sakura answered, preparing her sword.**

**As soon as she said that, Veno quickly charged at her, murder intent in his eyes. Sakura kept her eyes on him, her eyes narrowing as if observing him.**

**"TAKE THIS! BLACK BLADE HORROR SLASH!" Veno shouted, slashing his sword in an inhuman speed, all going in unpredictable directions.**

**Sakura's eyes widened and swiftly jumped out of the way of the incoming attacks. With each attack, Veno seemed to be unstoppable, however, Sakura seemed to be able to find an opening just as Veno jumped back to prepare a dash attack.**

**The two rushed at each other with intense speed. Apparently when they passed, everything was still for a moment. Silence hung in the air like a thick enchantment.**

**Suddenly, there was a small crack, coming from Veno's helmet! The small crack slowly became bigger and they saw a human teen's face with tanned skin, grey eyes, and grey messy hair. To say he was handsome was a compliment. However, there wasn't a single scratch on Sakura!**

**"Well ma cheri, still as aggressive as last time." cooed Veno, standing up and facing Sakura with lust in his eyes.**

**"Cool it! I will never be your darling! EVER!" Sakura retorted a harshly and coldly, standing up so she can face him.**

**"Well then, shall we commence? Mon petite renard?" Veno replied with a smirk on his face. (My little fox.)**

**"You can count on it." Sakura responded, preparing her sword.**

* * *

**A/N: Hallo peoples! How are you enjoying my story so far. This was done during school hours, so it was easy to do. I'm writing in bold becuase it's easier to see, since I'm partially blind. We'll see ya till then.**

**Freilos! **


End file.
